Au 4, Privet Drive
by AnnaOz
Summary: Réponse au défi 4, sur le Chaudron Bav, une courte chronique Harry centric, vue d'un oeil extérieur, des étés passés à Privet Drive et des réactions du voisinage.


**Disclaimer:** JKR, that's all, folks !

**Note:** Je publie aujourd'hui ici quatre fics écrites pour faire plaisir aux copines ou pour répondre à des défis à droite et à gauche, mais j'ai repris l'écriture du chapitre 27 de DoL et il ne tardera donc plus (trop).

Ceci, c'est une fic gen, en réponse au défi 4 de la communauté Le chaudron Bav.

On m'a dit là-bas que l'ambiance faisait penser à Desperate Housewives... ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire au départ mais il y a largement pire comme référence ;)

C'est un Harry centric, mais avec un point de vue totalement extérieur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de Little Whinging. 

Il n'y avait pas non plus grand chose à y faire.

Les enfants du quartier profitaient du parc longeant Magnolia Road et de son aire de jeux.

Les adultes, qu'ils soient ou non parents, rendaient visite aux autres habitants, jugeaient d'un œil souvent méprisant, parfois envieux, comment le couple untel ou la famille machin avaient arrangé les massifs de fleurs sur leur portion de pelouse identique à toutes les autres.

Dans tout Little Whinging, on jouait au même jeu. Celui d'imaginer combien la vie pourrait être plus douce si l'ensoleillement dont bénéficiait Magnolia Crescent se déplaçait enfin sur Wisteria Walk. Ou d'évaluer la plus-value de telle ou telle maison depuis que le locataire avait enfin décidé d'en changer les boiseries. Ou encore de surveiller la valse des panneaux **A vendre** et **A louer** et être le premier à coincer le facteur pour lui arracher des infos sur le déménagement soudain.

En un mot comme en cent, la vie y était morne.

Ennuyeuse.

Banale.

Et sans histoires.

A part peut-être pour ceux qui habitaient Privet Drive.

A part peut-être pour celui qui occupait le numéro 7, à Privet Drive.

Face au numéro 4.

Au numéro 4 de Privet Drive vivaient les Dursleys.

Vernon, Petunia et Dudley Dursley.

Et le garçon.

Personne dans Little Whinging ne connaissait réellement son prénom, et encore moins son nom. Il était _«_ _Mon garçon »_, il était _« toi là »_, il était parfois un geste rude de la main ou un hochement de tête.

Certains l'avaient entendu être appelé _« ma saleté de cousin »_, ou _« lui là »_ encore, quand Dudley Dursley – Big Dude – et sa bande le poursuivaient le long de Wisteria Walk.

Peu l'avaient entendu parler, personne ne l'avait vu se plaindre et on ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir un jour vu pleurer.

Tout le monde évitait de parler du garçon.

Tout le monde craignait qu'un jour un voisin ne décide de rapporter à la police ou aux services sociaux les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui.

Sur le garçon.

On disait qu'il couchait dans une niche dehors, on disait qu'il était enfermé dans la cave et obligé de se nourrir des vestiges des repas des Dursleys.

On disait qu'il était battu, peut-être même violenté.

On disait que si c'était vrai, ça devait être mérité, sans doute.

Peut-être…

Mais peut-être pas.

Et dans ce cas, que dirait la police en découvrant sa paillasse tâchée d'excréments, les bleus sur son corps, la malnutrition et les sévices.

On ferait une enquête, on interrogerait les voisins.

Et ils étaient tous les voisins des voisins.

Mais si personne ne parlait, personne ne viendrait, et l'enfant lui-même ne se plaignait pas.

Pas à eux, pas aux voisins, pas à ses maîtres d'école, en tout cas.

Et il était toujours propre. Mal vêtu, mais propre.

Or, un enfant enfermé dans une niche, prisonnier dans une cave, manquerait de cette hygiène élémentaire qui différenciait les êtres normaux des animaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, le gamin était bizarre.

Maigre mais pas souffreteux, échevelé même quand sa tante avait passé l'après-midi à lui couper les cheveux, rêveur, toujours un peu ailleurs.

Les gens chuchotaient, des choses arrivaient.

Près de lui.

_A cause de lui._

Piers Polkiss avait bien entendu rapporté à tout le monde l'accident étrange survenu au zoo lors de l'anniversaire du fils Dursley, comment le garçon avait semblé s'amuser de la peur légitime de chacun et comme il avait eu l'air mauvais.

Fallait-il s'étonner après ça si seule Mrs Figg – et ses chats – trouvait de l'intérêt au gamin, même si chacun savait que c'était certainement parce qu'elle en avait assez parfois de ne recevoir que des miaulements en guise de réponse à ses élucubrations.

Fallait-il être surpris d'entendre les mères se passer le mot tout le long de Magnolia Crescent : on ne fréquente pas ce garçon.

Les plus curieuses des commères essayaient quand même d'amadouer Mr Prentice.

Il vivait au numéro 7, il devait savoir les choses, des choses, il devait avoir entendu les bruits, des bruits. Des cris peut-être…

Mais Mr Prentice ne parlait que de gazon et de bégonias, d'hydrométrie et d'engrais.

Et Mr Prentice ne s'alarma pas quand le garçon franchit la porte du numéro 4, un soir d'été 1993, une malle tirée à bout de bras et des larmes de rage plein les yeux.

Ca n'avait rien eu de plus inquiétant que les vols incessants de volatiles dans le coin ou la fenêtre à l'étage retrouvée un matin sans barreaux.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi l'enfant avait disparu une après-midi d'août 1994 sans qu'il ne le voie jamais franchir la porte d'entrée et qu'il ne l'aperçoive plus jusqu'aux vacances suivantes.

Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre pourquoi l'adolescent à lunettes et au front barré d'une étrange cicatrice s'était retrouvé, un bout de bois à la main, à longer les murs de Wisteria Walk un soir de cet été si caniculaire de 1995, une Mrs Figg hystérique dans ses talons et son gros cousin sur les bras.

Et rien ne l'aurait poussé à s'interroger sur les raisons de l'arrêt brutal des lumières de la rue une nuit d'août 1996, aux environs de minuit, ni sur ce vieillard étrange en tenue de carnaval qui était entré puis sorti du numéro 4.

Avec le garçon.

En fait, la seule fois où Mr Prentice releva la tête de ses massifs de fleurs pour observer la porte d'entrée de la maison qui faisait face à la sienne, ce fut lors d'un matin encore frais, quelques jours après le début du mois de juillet 1997.

Le garçon tirait une malle à bout de bras.

Le garçon tenait un bout de bois étrangement poli dans sa main droite.

Le garçon riait.

Un autre adolescent, plus grand que le garçon, aux cheveux roux étincelants malgré la timidité des rayons de soleil de l'aube, parlait fort en faisant de grands gestes, un balai bizarre reposant sur son épaule.

Il tenait un bout de bois étrangement poli dans sa main droite.

Une adolescente brune aux cheveux broussailleux les surveillait tous deux, un sourire large aux lèvres, portant une cage dorée où hululait une chouette blanche.

Elle tenait un bout de bois étrangement poli dans sa main droite.

Tous trois franchirent la distance qui séparait Privet Drive de Magnolia Crescent et disparurent au coin de la rue.

Mr Prentice ne se leva pas pour les suivre et ne se troubla pas de voir la femme Dursley ouvrir précipitamment la porte du numéro 4 pour courir derrière le garçon et ses compagnons. Il venait de découvrir du miellat sur les feuilles de ses pivoines et était impatient de tester son nouveau produit anti-pucerons acheté en prévision la semaine auparavant.


End file.
